Tristan Winchester
by GAGAZILLABOY94
Summary: the continued adventures of tristan winchester 2 part final story completed
1. Chapter 1

tristan had not heard

from sam in a few days sam had not been answering his calls so tristan decided to pay a visit to bobby's house tristan pulls up at bobby's house and enters the house

tristan:hello anyone here

dean:tristan what are you doing here

tristan:sam hasn't been awnsering my calls is he all right

dean:um no tris um your dad's been hurt

tristan flinches

tristan:how bad and don't lie to me uncle dean

dean:sam and i were fighting a few demons that had come to the house to take sam away when i wasn't looking one of them stabbed sam in the chest

tristan runs upstairs to the bedroom he see's sam in bed his shirt off with bandages around his chest a red blotch in the middle of it

tristan:daddy

tristan is supprised to see sam turn and look at him

sam:tris is that you

tristan runs to sam and sits by sam

tristan:oh my god sam

sam:don't worry kiddo i'll be fine

tears are streaming down tristan's face tristan manages to flash a weak smile tristan then covers sam up with the bed sheets and kishes sam's forehead

tristan:i'm not leaving until you get better dad

sam:tris you don't have to do that

tris:yes i do i'm not letting you get hurt agian and i wanted to let you know something

sam:what

tristan:the demon blood i've been off it for a few days

sam:shit tris am i gonna have to put you in the panic room

tris:no dad i've been gradually getting off the blood i've been doing good i just thought i should let you know that

sam smiles and slowly cups tristan's face with his hands

sam:i love you tristan

tristan smiles i love you too dad

tristan whips away the sweat on sam's forehead

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 DAYS LATER

sam is getting better he can now sit up in the bed tristan is sitting by sam's bed

tristan: dad

sam:yeah

tristan:i've been thinking............i can't wait any longer i want to live with you and dean

sam:tristan it's too dangerous to be with me and dean

tristan:i don't care dad i'm always alone i'm sick of staying at cheap motels i want to live with you and dean please

tristan puts on the puppy dog eyes

sam gives in

sam:fine

tristan smiles and carefully hugs his dad

tristan:thanks dad

sam:um tristan have you heard anything on lucifer

tristan:sorry dad no i've been trying to find anything something but the son of a bitch is staying out of sight

sam:okay just checking and do you really need to cuss

tristan:sorry

sam:it's okay

tristan:so what happens after you recover

sam:well um were gonna lay low still we still don't know anything about lucifer

tristan:okay you need anything

sam:no i'm fine thanks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

by the end of the week sam can walk around

sam is sitting on the couch in bobby's living room researching reading about lucifer

dean bobby and tristan are in the kichten also researching about lucifer

tristan closes the book he's reading

tristan:nothing here that tells us how to stop Lucifer

dean:this is useless bobby nothing in these books are gonna tell us how to stop lucifer

bobby:well what do you expect dean to find a step by step book on how to kill satan

tristan:i'm gonna check on sam

tristan goes in the living room and sits by sam

tristan:you find anything usefull

sam closes the book

sam:nothing

tristan it's okay we had no good luck either

sam: how are we supposed to stop lucifer

tristan:dad it's alright calm down

sam:it's all my fault and i'm sure in hell gonna find a way to stop it

tristan:dad it wasn't your fault you didn't know you were tricked into freeing lucifer remember.......dad look at me were gonna stop this and then you me and dean were all gonna have a nice normal life okay

sam smiles

sam:okay


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER

dean and bobby are in the kitchen sam walks in

sam:hey have you guys seen tristan ?

dean:yeah he went outside to get some fresh air

suddenly tristan screams everyone races outside to see tristan on the ground

sam: god tristan what happened

tristan opens his eyes and smiles

tristan:tristan isn't here right now

tristan turns his head and sam dean and bobby are flung against the side of the house tristan gets up from the ground

dean:who the hell are you

tristan:hell is exactly what i am the name's Lucifer

all three men have shocked looks on there faces

sam:i thought you wanted me ass-whole not my son

tristan:oh samuel that little tattoo on your chest prevents me from having you but luckly your son dosen't

tristan smiles

tristan:that's why i came here to make a deal sam if you get that tattoo of yours removed and let me inhabit your body of yours i will let dean bobby and your son go

dean:good cause the moment you do i'm gonna fucking the kill you

tristan smiles

Tristan:ah dean Winchester the man that is supposed to kill me

tristan smiles and raises his hand dean grabs his throat and starts chocking

sam:dean no !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! stop it Lucifer I'll do it

tristan stops chocking dean and smiles and turns to sam

tristan:what was that i could not hear you

sam:i'll do it i'll let you have my body

tristan:now that's a good boy

tristan's hand bursts in flames

tristan:now let's burn that tattoo off

tristan opens sam's shirt

dean:sam nooo !!!!!!!!!!!!

suddenly tristan grabs his head the flames disappear

tristan screams

tristan:no!!!!!!!!!!!!!! get out of my body you son of a bitch

tristan:shut up you pathetic little boy this is my body now

tristan:sam Latin speak now!!!!!!!!!!!

sam starts speaking Latin Tristan lunges for sam

suddenlly black smoke flies out of Tristan's mouth

tristan collapses to the ground

sam:Tristan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sam dean and bobby run towards tristan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tristan slowly wakes up in a bed his whole body aches from head to toe he feels blood dripping from his nose he slowly turns his head he sees sam laying ny him watching over him tristan uses all his strength to open his mouth

tristan:dad

sam's eyes shoot open

sam:tristan

tears are streaming down tristan's face

tristan:i'm sorry dad i'm sooo fuckin sorry i hurt you i hurt dean

sam:tristan shhhh it's allright you couldn't of done anything i'm amazed that you broke free of lucifer's control

tristan smiles

tristan:i love you so much dad

dean enters the room fresh tears stream down tristan's face

tristan:oh god

tristan pulls the bed sheets over his head

dean:sam could you leave us alone

sam:sure

sam leaves the room

dean sits down on the bed

dean:tristan come on

dean pulls away the bed covers from tristan's face tristan's face is red and puffy tears are streaming down tristan's face

tristan:i'm so fucking sorry uncle dean i-i almost killed you

dean pulls tristan in a tight hug not letting go letting tristan sob on his shoulder

after a few moments tristan looks up at dean

dean:it's okay tristan i forgive you it wasn't your fault

tristan smiles

tristan:thanks uncle dean

dean:no problem kiddo

sam then re-enters the room

sam:everything all right in here

tristan and dean smile and nod

sam:good so tristan you need anything

tristan:dad will you just stay with me

sam smiles

sam:sure buddy

sam sits by tristan and gets under the covers tristan yawns and snuggles close to sam

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

eventually sam and dean stop the Apocalypse and tristan sam and dean finally have a nice normal life


End file.
